Electronic test equipment, such as oscilloscopes, digital multi-meters (DMMs), and source measure units (SMUs) for example, typically include a cooling mechanism to dissipate heat generated by the power supplies, measurement circuitry, processors, and other internal components of the test equipment. Generally, it is desirable to operate the cooling mechanism so as to maintain a constant internal temperature in the electronic test equipment in order to minimize thermal effects on measurements made by the equipment. Such cooling mechanisms often include a chassis-mounted cooling fan. However, such cooling fans produce mechanical vibrations in the test equipment which are known to adversely impact many kinds of electronic measurements taken by the test equipment, particularly sensitive measurements. Prior attempts to suppress these mechanical vibrations have been passive by nature such as rubber mounting posts or grommets attached between the electronic test equipment chassis and the cooling fan, for example. But such attempts have been consistently unsuccessful in minimizing the adverse impact resulting from the mechanical vibrations.
Thus, there remains a need for a solution to the problems created by such mechanical vibrations in electronic test equipment.